User talk:Darkman 4
Archived talk: 1 HK-707 I have questions. First, why an enemy, since Manhacks or Sentry Turrets are in the weapon category? Second, how do we know its intended use? This should be specified. Klow 18:34, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Particle Storm Tell me/add everything you know about the Particle Storm. I'd also like to know what is the relation with the Portal Storm and Resonance Cascade and the portals generally speaking, if there's any. This "flicker of green light" recalls HL1 and its expansions (the Resonance Cascade and the portals). Klow 20:03, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Voltigore I'm speechless. Klow 21:20, 2 July 2009 (UTC) References I think this could be useful to you: . Maybe you could copy them in a .txt file on your HDD like I do. Klow 12:14, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Pulse Shield Shouldn't we be completely wrong? When you compare the icon files with and without the weapon names (so w_icons3 and w_icons3b), the Pulse Shield is replace by... the pulse rifle. Would that be related?... Klow 13:29, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Pistol (HL1) Hey do we know what kind of pistol it actually is? Isn't it a Glock?... Klow 12:24, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Steam What is your Steam username? Klow 15:36, 5 July 2009 (UTC) User Keep an eye on User:Half Life Beta. Someone with that kind of nickname could ask as a so-called "beta expert". And I wouldn't trust someone who can't spell Half-Life right. And his edits are all but tidy (and removed) so far, so let's be careful. Klow 11:17, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Awesome Look what I have just reverted: http://half-life.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Fisherman&diff=72136&oldid=72134. Wow. Just wow. Klow 10:11, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Notice As you will notice in a short while, and as explained on the projects, I removed almost everything unrelated to the HL universe, since they are all covered on other Valve game wikis. So I have two things: the Valve game template should be added to the L4D main page, and if you could give me the name of someone who might process a big pack of nice TF2 pics I have and that are not on the TF wiki. Maybe it's you?... Now let's wait for the possible redlinks to appear. Klow 12:09, 17 July 2009 (UTC) FA news FAs now change automatically. Thanks Wookieepedia for their great system, I just had to adapt it for us. ;-) Klow 23:36, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Checking to do Could you have a look at JgcxCub edits about the weapon templates, in the weapon articles and the template itself? Dunno if that's good or not, this template has always been a bit confusing for me. Klow 10:27, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Congratulations You are the new admin, huh? Congratz man! Work well here, I know you will. -SF-2910 19:27, 01 October 2009 (Brasilia's Time) spawnage of pulse rifle hey darkman i was wondering if you would be able to help me answer a question. i know how to spawn the ar2 pulse rifle in half life 2 the original npc_create weapon_ar2 but the code doesnt seem to work in episodes 1 and 2. Would you be able to help please i can spawn ammo primary and secondary and make piles of them ingame but not the pulse rifle any help would be greatly appreciated. thanks AR2 spawnage hey darkman again thanks for that i now have the pulse rifle to hand. But i need another code to do with the pulse rifle if you can help that would be great. The give weapon code give you the weapopn but how would i spawn the pulse rifle so it can appear where ever i aim my crosshairs. I can do that on half life 2 but not episode 1 and 2 the code i use does not work on them the code for half life 2 the code is npc_create weapon_ar2. Do you know any other code to spawn the pulse rifle in episodes 1 and 2 the code i use when i type it in it does register as it works but when i go back ingame the weapon doesn't appear. If you dont know any other codes that's fine because i think it was the only code and they probably forgot to have it spawn the weapon whern they created episodes 1 and 2. Plus they rushed episodes 1 and 2 as they didnt take as long to make as well as they are so short compared to half life 2. thanks. --BRAINFRIER66 11:44, October 6, 2009 (UTC)BRAINFRIER66 pics of ar2 hey darkman i found some pictures of the AR2 pulse rifle thought they might be good for the wiki. I will give you the website where i found them the pics are really good. The pics look like there based on what the AR2 would look like if it was to exist. the website is: www.sgthk.deviantart.com once your on the site just type in the search box overwatch should come up if not type overwatch standard issue. Then it should bring 2 sets of pics for the AR2 one is the one im on about which has 2 pis and the other has 3 with the list of all the parts of the weapon. Just let me know what you think --BRAINFRIER66 23:04, October 8, 2009 (UTC)BRAINFRIER66 Grenade Darkman, you took out this bit in the Mk3A2 Grenade article: "Grenades thrown by the player have a shorter detonation time than ones thrown by Combine. In addition, grenades in Half-Life 2: Deathmatch have an even shorter fuse. Grenades dropped at certain locations, for example, dead Zombine in Episode 2 have a very long fuse, to allow the player just enough time to react." What's wrong with this? If you check it, it's actually true. Try it out. JgcxCub 20:38, October 9, 2009 (UTC) AR2 PICS hey darkman have you had a look at the pics? downlaod missing information Hey darkman do you know where to downlaod missing information from and how to transfer the file once downloaded. could you help please? :I answered on my talk page. Do you ever read when someones answers you? Type the proper words our Google or check our Missing Information article!! And sign your comments! Klow 09:20, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Image policy Nice job deleting right away, but the user has also to be blocked. I added the custom reason in the block summary. I tend to select one week. We say it in the warning, so we might as well do it. ;-) Klow 11:19, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Deatmatch weapons and more I think non-canon weapons seen only in deathmatch games should have their articles. There is some mounted cannon in HL Deathmatch and there seem to be a lot in DMC. I don't have DMC, so could you tell me what they are?... Are there 6 in total? Maybe it's too Quake-ish to be added... Klow 19:18, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :I would like to help you with the DMC weapons, if you allow me to.B-MAN 15:47, January 20, 2010 (UTC) HVR Is the HVR model in the HL1 files related to the Apache?... Quake wiki I took pity of the current Quake wiki logo. What do you think about this one?... Klow 13:00, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Can't even upload SVG files on that wiki, awesome! Klow 13:07, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Bump Hey! Hey! Hey! I asked you two questions here. You better answer ASAP!!! Klow 17:25, February 25, 2010 (UTC) TF Wiki That is for you. So that when you remake the TF Wiki structure, the logo is already proper. ;-) Klow 19:20, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :What you uploaded is not what is linked above. You confused it with the other versions I made when submitting you the first logo. Klow 14:22, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Portal: The Flash Version You deleted my article, but it relates to Portal: Still Alive (map pack). It may be a fan game, but it was related. I was putting in the related part. Carbonox Infernox Ratchet 19:10, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Spam or Irrelveant page This page looks like it doesn't belong, figured I'd point it out. Template:Improvement Drive--The Navigator talk 00:53, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, I keep forgetting what time of year it is, Understood. Article clean-up I edited the Combine Heavy Door and the Combine Emitter articles. As part of the clean-up project's policies, I need to contact an Admin to review it. If you could review it for me,I would appriciate it. Thank you. Major Rambo362 22:28, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the mess, guys! Klow 10:45, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :: What mess? --Major Rambo362 19:40, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Messing with the Combine Emitter page layout. Clean up means improving, AFAIK. Klow 19:42, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::: What did I do? I'm not incredibly used to mainspace edits on this wiki. Sorry for anything I did. Rambo362 19:58, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Just check our layout page. Any article on any wiki has an introduction, then its subtitles. For the case of the Emitter, you removed the introduction, and my fellow admins didn't correct it. Klow 20:12, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Whispers before entering the diabolical portal leading to the Nihilanth. When I replayed Half-Life 1 and was about to enter the diabolical portal to the Nihilanth I began to hear whispers, which was small parts of conversations spoken earler in the game. I replayed with DiamonD Half-Life Final (Super Definition Pack) and I don't know if the pack is doing it or if the whispers are in the actual game. But if they are, maybe this should be added in the Combine Overwiki. :Please sign your comments. Klow 08:14, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Answers Hey could you give my sysop rights to the Answers wiki?... Klow 21:56, May 25, 2010 (UTC) City17: EP1 Hey Dark. Check the City17: Episode 1 discussion page. The mod was added because we got continual email and comment requests to add a page for it here, and it made 6th place is ModDB's upcoming mods of 2009. (Right behind Raindrop). --QuarterLife 21:31, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Darkman4 Holy Hell, it's you. You know me from the CoD wiki. I wanted to know how do I become an Admin on this wiki? No one else has responded. http 21:44, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :I just did. Klow 22:02, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Greetings from TF2 Wiki Hi Darkman 4. I think Klow gave me your Steam ID but I lost it! Anyway TF2 Wiki is undergoing some exciting developments, and we were wondering if you might have time to chat about Team Fortress Wiki? Here is my Steam profile if you are interested! Thanks. :) surlyanduncouth (talk) 01:28, June 28, 2010 (UTC) My current activity Hey there. I just moved and my current Internet access is limited. Therefore I'm counting on you to compensate my absence and watch over the wiki even more. See you soon. ;) Klow 08:32, August 25, 2010 (UTC) E-mail needed Hey there. I urgently need your e-mail address. Klow 10:59, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Returning to Half-Life Wiki Hey Darkman 4, I can see that you have contributed a lot to the wiki in the past, any chance of a return? Adapool 11:35, June 10, 2012 (UTC)